StarClan's Prophecy Book 6: Friendships with RiverClan
Prologue The gray cat padded up toward Streampaw. The moonlight shown her bright, silver, pelt. "Hello," Streampaw meowed. "I'm sorry it took so long, Streampaw," the gray cat replied. "It's nice meeting out here." "Yeah, I know. But what if someone sees us? We can't keep this up much longer or someone will discover!" "It's okay. We'll just keep meeting here in RiverClan territory." "Alright, Streampaw." Chapter 1 Whiteheart watched the cats go off to the gathering in the distance. He wasn't going. Swiftpaw and Moonpaw were gone, so he thought he would talk to Skypaw. Whiteheart searched around the moonlit clearing but didn't see Skypaw. Then, Whiteheart thought that he should hunt. He padded out of the clearing, toward sunning rocks. When he arrived, he had already caught a squirrel on his way. Whiteheart searched around sunning rocks, but found nothing. The rock beneath was hard and cold, unlike when it was sunny. All of a sudden, he remembered what Frostpelt told him, I scented ThunderClan on RiverClan territory. Whiteheart scented the air. He smelled a faint ThunderClan scent coming from RiverClan, but it was so small, he couldn't tell who it was. Whiteheart finally decided to search RiverClan territory for the cat. He stepped on the stepping stones, then went into RiverClan territory. Chapter 2 Whiteheart padded through RiverClan territory, following the scent. All of a sudden, he heard faint voices. Whiteheart followed them until he reached two cats. He couldn't tell who they were because of the darkness. All of a sudden, the RiverClan cat said, "Go! Someone's here!" The cat dashed of, avoiding Whiteheart. Whiteheart didn't have time to identify the scent of the ThunderClan cat, but he reconized that the RiverClan cat was a silver she-cat named Streampaw. Then, Whiteheart ran after the cat until he reached the river. He saw the cat jump in and swim across. Whiteheart took the stepping stones but lost him. Darn, Whiteheart thought. Whiteheart knew he would never catch the cat, so he took his time going back to ThunderClan camp. When he arrived, he saw his camp being attacked by Darkstar and his followers. Chapter 3 Whiteheart saw Sharpfang go into the nursery. Whiteheart ran inside and saw Sharpfang about to kill three kits, Vinekit, a brown tabby she-cat, Thornkit, a brown tabby tom, and Thistlekit, a brown tabby tom. Whiteheart was about to fight Sharpfang when Flameclaw jumped in and sunk his teeth into Sharpfang's neck. Sharpfang jumped away and ran out of the nursery. Whiteheart wondered, Is Sharpfang really evil? He did save the kits. Then Whiteheart padded out of the nursery. Chapter 4 Whiteheart saw Darkstar going into the medicine den, probably to finish killing Longstripe. Skypaw, Swiftpaw, and Moonpaw chased after Darkstar. Whiteheart did too. When the four cats entered the medicine den, Whiteheart saw Darkstar biting into Longstripe's neck. Whiteheart pushed Darkstar off, but Sharpfang jumped into the den and sunk his teeth into Whiteheart's leg. Sharpfang pulled Whiteheart out, but Whiteheart soon escaped and started biting into Sharpfang's neck. Sharpfang struggled and got away, then he started scratching Whiteheart across the side. Whiteheart scratched Sharpfang across one eye, and the black warrior fled to ShadowClan territory. Whiteheart went back into the den and saw Darkstar's dead body lying on the ground. "You killed Darkstar?" Whiteheart asked, suprised. "Yes!" Swiftpaw exclaimed. "Now we will be sure to be made warriors!" Moonpaw said. "Yeah," Skypaw said. All of a sudden, Darkstar started breathing, got up, and snarled, "I may only have two lives left, but I will be back." The black cat ran out toward ShadowClan territory with the remaining rogues. ThunderClan won! Chapter 5 Sunstar and the cats that went to the gathering padded into the clearing. "What happened?" Sunstar asked. Flameclaw said, "Darkstar's followers attacked the camp. We fought them off though." "Was anyone killed," Sunstar asked. "No," Whiteheart said, "thanks to Skypaw, Swiftpaw, and Moonpaw." "What did they do?" "Darkstar's was about to kill Longstripe, but the three apprentices fought him off and killed him. I think they might be ready for their warrior names." There was a short pause. "Okay, they will get their warrior names now." Swiftpaw padded up to Whiteheart, "Thank you, Whiteheart." Sunstar announced, "Will all ThunderClan cats who can catch there own prey coem beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Chapter 6 Everyone gathered around. Sunstar said, "First, at the gathering tonight, nothing in particular happened except for Oakstar asking the same question he asked last time: 'Will all clans share borders.'" Yowls of anger rose from the ThunderClan cats. "Graystar and I said no again, but Tidalstar agreed." Murmers of disapproval sounded from the cats. Tidalstar was always strong willed, so the cats must be suprised by her decision. "But besides that," Sunstar continued, "When we were gone for the gathering, Darkstar and his rogues attacked. Skypaw, Swiftpaw, and Moonpaw fought him off, so I give them their warrior names." The cats cheered. Skypaw, from now on, you will be known as Skystripe. May StarClan honor your friendliness and agility. Skystripe stood up proudly. "Swiftpaw, you will now be known as Swiftfoot. May StarClan honor your speed and intelligence." Swiftfoot stood up proudly like Skystripe. "And finally, Moonpaw, from now on you will be known as Moonclaw. May StarClan honor your bravery and strength." Moonclaw stood up proudly like the other cats. Whiteheart was happy. His friends were now warriors. Chapter 7 A few days later, in the middle of the night, Whiteheart woke up. He saw Skystripe quietly kreeping out of the warriors den. Whiteheart thought he should follow him. After Skystripe dissapeared into the forest, Whiteheart followed. Whiteheart wondered, Was Skystripe the traitor? But then he realized, Skystripe would never do something like that. At least I don't think. Whiteheart followed Skystripe secretly all the way to RiverClan territory. Was he the one who was tresspassing in RiverClan territory? Skystripe padded over the stepping stones, into RiverClan territory. All of a sudden, Whiteheart saw Skystripe say, "Hello," to the Streampaw who was there too. Chapter 8 "Skystripe?" Whiteheart yowled. Skystripe turned around and got ready to run, but Whiteheart knocked him over. Whiteheart knew he needed to ask Skystripe what was going on, but he knew that Skystripe would run away first. So, Whiteheart took a root and wrapped it around Skystripes legs so he couldn't run. Skystripe fell to the ground. Streampaw darted at Whiteheart and knocked him over, but Whiteheart pushed her off and onto the ground. Whiteheart was about to scratche her when Skystriep said, "Whiteheart...don't, please!" Whiteheart stopped and turned to Skystripe, "Tell me whats going on!" "Okay, I will. Just don't hurt Streampaw." "Fine." Streampaw just looked at Skystripe. Skystripe said, "I am in love with Streampaw." Chapter 9 Whiteheart was very startled. Skystripe, his best friend, was in love with a RiverClan cat! "I've been meeting her every night." Whiteheart remained speechless. "Please keep this a secret." There was a short pause. Finally, Whiteheart said, "You can't expect me to do that." "Please, Whiteheart. Were best friends." There was another pause. All of a sudden, a white cat came out of the darkness. It was Frostpelt. Chapter 10 "Whiteheart? What are you doing here?" "I was spying on Skystripe. What are you doing?" "The night after I told you about the scents, I found them here. I decided to keep it a secret because Streampaw is my best friend." Skystripe pleaded, "Please, Whiteheart!" Whiteheart padded over to Skystripe and unsheathed his claws. "Whiteheart..." Whiteheart lifted his paw up in the air. "Please Whiteheart..." Whiteheart sliced the root with his claws and it broke. "I will keep it a secret."